Harry Potter, Prisoner of the Hunger Games
by Super Girl On Fire
Summary: Harry, Fred and Hermione are now Tributes in the Hunger Games, Ginny is Snow's Grand-daughter. Harry is 12 Fred is 1 Hermione is 2. Fred/Glimmer Hermione/Cato and Harry/ Katniss and Harry/Ginny. How did they get there? Why are they there? Who will survive? my friends say you'll read if i write this : LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic, any comments would be nice, even if you don't like it, just tell me in a nice way! Also, If you don't like it, tell me how i could do better! Thank you in advance! Sophie**

Harry:

I woke up, I was lying in a beautiful room, with no idea how I got there. I heard an unnaturally chirpy voice telling me to get up cause it was going to be a "big big day" which was soon accompanied by a gruff voice telling me to hurry up; at least I assumed I was "boy". I opened the closet and found a well-fitting shirt and jeans; I also found underwear but decided I'd stick with my own. I walked down the hallway and saw I was on a train, but it was much cleaner and nicer than the Hogwarts Express. I found the dining room where I saw a man sitting at the table, the man had dirty blond slightly wavy hair and slight stubble. The man spoke, "well don't just stand there like a gawking fish sit down and eat" at that moment a bustling pink haired, pink skinned woman came in, "Oh yes, it's going to be a big big day! You're going to the Capitol." The what? I thought to myself, but I was feeling hungry so I sat and ate.

As I was eating I realised I was starving. I was onto my third hot chocolate when a gorgeous girl walked into the room; she looked around 16, but had soft olive skin, with deep grey eyes and a gorgeous braid in her striking black hair. Her dark forest green shirt clung to her in all the right places and his gaze was drawn to the exquisite golden pin on her chest, it was a bird taking flight and it was amazing.

I quickly realised I was staring, and the girl took it the wrong way. "What is it, have I got a stain on my shirt? By the way, last night at the reaping I didn't hear your name. I was upset for my sister" All three pairs of eyes in the room turned to I, and I said, "Oh Harry, Harry Potter. And I don't remember any of your names sorry." The man laughed a deep booming sound that made I decide to try and like him. "Haymitch Abernathy, Victor of the 50th Hunger Games" they went round in a circle, The pink lady, who was wearing a horrid cross between a kimono and a Lady Gaga dress, introduced herself as Effie Trinket, that and her chirpy happy voice made I want to laugh. The girl's name was Katniss Everdeen, and she was a volunteer. I decided I would ask Katniss all his questions.

Katniss spent most of her time trying to get Haymitch to stop drinking; Haymitch finally snapped and pushed her away. That did it for me; I picked a knife up and stabbed the table between Haymitch's fingers and drink. Haymitch looked startled and started laughing so I joined in and suddenly he grabbed my arm, I was shocked and fell backwards onto the floor.

I must have blacked out because when I woke up I was lying on a bed, with Katniss next to me. I turned over and she woke up, "Oh you're up" it was a simple statement, but I thought I sensed unease. "Uh yeah, I have some questions for you. Um, I come from a school in England and I was there yesterday and then I woke up here. What are the Hunger Games and why is that Effie person all pink?" Katniss looked at me like I'd lost my mind, then she decided I must have been telling the truth. "Okay, England is a long way away and we have no contact. This is Panem." She saw my confused look, "Used to be America. Hunger Games are a competition, were 24 children, 2 from each of the twelve districts fight to the death for the wealth and honour of being crowned the victor, it is a way of the capitol, the people in charge, showing us who's boss. And who knows why Effie is pink, just ignore her, I do!"

"Ok, ummm I'm going to have a think" I heard myself say, as I excused myself.

Hermione:

I woke up next to a guy, a very fine, attractive male specimen. Now it wasn't the first time this had happened, but I had no idea where I was, and I could hear the buzz of a train engine. What the hell was happening?

He had blond hair, very blue eyes and muscles to die for, was my verdict when I looked at him under the sheets. I jumped up when I heard the angry knock on the door a harsh woman's voice, with just the right amount of music in it to make it still feminine shouted, "Get up Cato, I'm coming in and if you two are in bed together I will personally kill you both!" The boy on the bed woke up at that, and, seeing me in his room, in an almost see-through night-gown, panicked. He picked me up easily and shoved me into the cupboard, with a soft, "move and you and I are dead, literally" I froze and listened. The woman had come into the room, Cato, the boy said, "Hello Enobaria, how are you?" his voice could barely contain the amount of sarcasm he had layered on. The woman quickly snapped, "Cato you little worm, I find that little runt of a girl I will literally kill you" Cato, strode over to the cupboard opened the doors and gestured to the floor, to my credit I didn't tumble out of the closet, I did something much much worse, I fell into Cato's arms.

There was a moment of silence, until Cato started laughing a gorgeous rich sound, "well you didn't find her" and then he dashed out of the room while hitching me into a piggyback. When we locked ourselves in a bathroom, I asked him, why we were here. He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "The hunger games! Der" at my unrecognising face he told me all about the hunger games and Panem, I knew that I had to act like I knew what he was talking about so I bluffed, "Oh My God, I cannot believe you fell for that!" he started laughing and I laughed with him.

I was feeling hungry, so I suggested breakfast, as we walked he told me not to worry about Enobaria, and that she wasn't actually going to kill me. When we had finished breakfast Enobaria cornered me and told me to kill a puppy without a knife or anything! I was getting quite good at doing spells in my head without a wand, so I stunned it, and then broke its neck. I felt sorry for it, but I was more worried for myself than the puppy, an arena with 23 other kids trying to kill me. Shit.

Fred:

I woke up, and then remembered that I was no longer in England I was in a world called Panem, where they were trying to get me to kill 23 other kids. Shit. And then there was Glimmer, the lush blond haired, green eyed nymph, who I was convinced was trying to seduce me, not that I needed any help. Double Shit. Cashmere, Glimmer's mentor bears a strong resemblance to Glimmer, they had the same piercing green eyes and lush golden hair, but I didn't go for the whole "older woman" thing.

Yesterday I met Gloss, my mentor. I am convinced he is the most intimidating and beautiful guy I've ever met, he has blond curly angel hair and green and blue eyes. He went straight into interrogating me on my fitness and killing stratagems. It had to be the most intimidating conversation I have ever had.

We were talking about knifing people when Glimmer started shouting, we ran over to her, and she said, "Look! It's the capitol, wave you idiot, I want to win this thing!" something about the demanding way she said it turned me on, I kissed her. The crowd started screaming, they loved it, and Gloss and Cashmere said it was a great angle to play, we should just be careful.

Harry:

I was watching the countryside, when I saw them, the massive crowd, I waved at them and they went wild, I was smiling my face off and turned and called to Katniss, but she frowned and went back to talking strategy with Haymitch, I honestly don't need a strategy, I have my wand.

When we get to the station, we are ushered into a beautiful hallway, and told to eat; there is so much food, soups and cakes and tarts and pies. I restrain from stuffing my face, vomiting after eating good rich food is disgusting, I pace myself eating a little of each, I see Katniss doing the same, we both reach for the same cherry mini tart and our fingers touch, I feel hot and flushed and she only touched my fingers, I ask to be excused and as I stride down the hallway I hear Katniss do the same. When she catches up to me, she kisses me, making my thoughts go into overdrive, I love this girl, but I can't, I love Ginny. Don't I?

Katniss:

The kiss just felt wrong, I could tell he was feeling it, but I hated it, he tasted like cherries and chocolate and champagne, I hate champagne. I found a room full of weapons, and finally found a bow and arrow; they were gorgeous, wood and silver bows with intricately decorated designs. I was shooting arrows into a dummy, hot and heavy, my way. When he walked in, I could tell he was a capitol cause of the way he was dressed. He gestured for me to continue, but I turned to him and asked, "Why are you here? Who are you?" When he answered I was shocked, "Well, I like training, my name is Peeta, Peeta Abernathy.", It was then that I recognised the similarities between them, but this guy was seriously well built. "What you're Haymitch's kid? I thought Haymitch didn't have kids? Or a wife?", "That's cause he doesn't! I'm capitol, Haymitch was "loaned" to my mum, when he first turned 18 and she was in love with him, but eventually he started drinking too much. He was 24 when he left my mum, and by then I was in the picture." I was confused but decided to talk to him, we chatted for two hours about home and family and Haymitch. Then I was too tired to talk.

When I get upstairs I go to Haymitch's room, I don't knock or anything, and in hindsight that might have been a good idea, because nothing would have prepared me to see Enobaria in bed with Haymitch. Haymitch was interesting when I confronted him, he basically avoided it and made me get dressed and go to training.

Hermione:

I wake up the next morning to the wonderful sight of Cato, over the last day we have gotten to know each other, I have told him about we being a witch, and he seems really cool about it, he said it would help me to survive in the games. He said my beauty would get me sponsors, and that he would try to get me with the Elite, the best of the group, I smiled at that, hunting in a pack would help my nerves.

And then Enobaria comes in and demands we go to training, I find some black yoga pants, a black shirt and purple overtunic. And decide to wear that, we walk down together, and he leads me to the swords and deadly knives, I whisper to him that I don't know how to use them and he laughs and tells me it doesn't matter, just manipulate it so that it hits the target. And so I begin "throwing" knives.

Fred:

I walk into the training room, Glimmer at my side, the capitol people had dyed my hair blond, it was interesting when they did it, and they were murmuring and asking about how a kid from one had gotten their hair dyed. They cut it too, and curled it into light ringlets, it was horrible, and I looked like a baby cherub.

My eyes catch sight of Hermione, how is it that she is throwing knifes? I thought I was the only wizard who had learnt common muggle self-defence. I quickly realised that she had cast a spell on the knives so that they always hit the target, what a smart kid.

Glimmer dragged me over to talk to them unaware of my discomfort. The boy introduced himself as Cato and the girl confirmed my suspicions when she answered with Hermione.

**Okay, Constructive criticism only! Please Review! I'll Update each week, unless no-one reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry:

While I was walking to the training centre, I could sense Katniss's unease. I wondered what was wrong. Maybe I should ask her, I was just about to when I saw Fred, talking to Hermione. Fred was standing next to a gorgeous blond girl with classic emerald eyes; she was a bit cold for my taste though. Hermione was standing next to a tall blond haired, blue eyed scary looking guy. He looked like he would kill you without a second thought, but Hermione seemed to be totally calm around him. She looked, safe, secure and somewhat serene given we were going into the arena together.

I was just thinking of why she was ignoring me like this, when i realised she mustn't have seen me. I was just raising my arm to wave at her, when Katniss turned to me and spat, "Don't you even think about it you little rat" i was shocked; it wasn't like Katniss to be rude to me, the little i had known her for and then there was her disappearing act yesterday, she thought i hadn't noticed, but i did, i noticed everything about my little Katniss Everdeen- for some reason i called possession over her ever since the kiss.

Katniss:

Walking to the training centre with Harry was torture, i was thinking about last night and Haymitch and how i was to opening myself up to Peeta, but he was Capitol. I was deep in thought when Harry put his arm up to wave, the idiot. On reflex i struck my hand out and grabbed his arm, i admit i may have squeezed it a little hard, but the idiot was going to get us killed! I whiplashed to face him and managed to spit out the words, "Don't even think about it you little rat!" It may have been overkill, but it was strangely satisfying to see the lights leave his eyes. The kid was too happy, and far too ignorant of the danger we were in.

Hermione:

I was talking to Fred and Glimmer, Cato by my side when Harry walked in; i wasn't stupid enough to wave, from what Cato had told me, even a little friendliness with your opponents was seen as suspicious. There was a stern, serious but virtually flawless girl standing next to him. Harry saw me and went to wave, but the girl, on reflex i suppose grabbed his arm and squeezed, whispering angrily into his ear. I could tell she was being rude and mean by the way Harry's face fell.

Cato nudged me and pointed to Harry, murmuring something about "career opportunities". By now i knew that the career band was a group of stronger tributes, but i couldn't imagine Harry as a career, he was weaker looking and wasn't very strong, Cato obviously knew that i knew him. Cato murmured into Glimmer and Fred's ears. And we walked over to Harry and that girl.

Fred:

You can imagine my surprise when i was talking to Glimmer about technique, she was still flirting absentmindedly with me, it's like she doesn't realise how attractive she is, and Cato nudges us and points to the doorway, through the glare of the training centre i can see Harry and a stern faced, black haired, olive skinned girl next to him. I can tell Harry is upset, but to be honest he can sort that problem out by himself. I have plenty of my own.

We walked aggressively over to Harry and his partnering tribute, having perfected the career tribute stance. I must admit i was pleased to see the girl looking a little nervous. To my surprise, the girl was the first to answer our gracious preposition. She angrily stated she would be having, "nothing to do" with "people like us". Harry whispered urgently in her ear the few words that jumped out at me were, "Friends" "Like Me" "Primrose" "Haymitch" and last of all "Magic". Did he just tell that girl who we were?

Harry:

I was thinking about what Katniss had said to me when i noticed that Fred, the pretty blond, Hermione and the scary blond guy were coming over. They made a preposition; one i was sure guaranteed our safety and security throughout the games. I was mulling it over when Katniss swore at them and then continued to swear and yell in a disgusting and horrific manner. The only real words i got out of it were, "I want nothing to do with people like you. You disgust me you Tracker Jacker spawn." I could tell from the boy and girl's faces that she was in serious trouble. I started murmuring to her, "These people are my friends. They are like me. Think of Primrose. What would Haymitch say? It is like magic, they're our ticket to winning." I told her to get out, and surprisingly she obliged.

I turned to the four people. And they stared back at me. The boy with blond hair and the scary expression spoke after a very awkward and tense silence, "Thank God you got rid of her. I want you to join our band of careers, now you aren't the traditional type of Career but we'll make an exception." He gestured around the four people saying names as he went. His name was Cato and the lush vixen was Glimmer. Hermione was indeed Hermione, same with Fred.

Katniss:

After Harry shoved me out of the room, i wandered around searching for Peeta, i don't know why, but i needed him to be near me, i needed his protection and the secure feeling i felt inside when he was with me.

I was walking down the corridor, when i bumped into a small girl with bright orange hair and freckles. She reminded me so much of Prim that i wanted to cry, something i never do. She looked up at my face then looked down, shyly, when her eyes met mine. "My name is Ginny, what's yours?" she asked, the picture of delicacy. I quickly replied, speaking softly and gently, i was worried she'd run off and leave me alone, "My name is Katniss, I'm a tribute for the Hunger Games" she looked confused, and i wondered if she was too young to have been exposed to it, but no, she looked about 12. "Where's my brother?" she asked in a timid voice. Then it clicked, she was identical to the boy from 1, the red head. My heart went out to her, she must be so scared.

But then it clicked, 1 already had a female tribute, so who was this?

It turned out i was closer to the training centre than i had thought. We were there in almost no time. When i opened the doors, all talking from the disgusting filth that is the career tributes stopped. The red head looked up and gasped when he saw Ginny. He cried her name and she replied "Fred!" really, the names people give children.

Fred:

We were discussing tact; it didn't take much to convince Harry to join our band. When the doors opened, we all immediately stopped talking, Katniss, the female from 12 walked in, followed by my sister, i was so amazed to see her that i didn't think i called her name and she eagerly called mine back. I could sense the others confusion and i realized, albeit a little late that i shouldn't know this girl. In fact i really didn't know why she was here and even less now. All the tributes were here, so she couldn't be a tribute, so who the hell could she be?

I found that out much later, at the ceremony, when she walked in with President Snow. She was apparently his Grand-daughter. God knows how an ugly man like that even has a child, much less grandchildren.

But i didn't have much time to dwell on that. Glimmer was beside me, wearing a heavenly Persian rose coloured Ao Dai. I wouldn't have ever known what it was all called if she hadn't announced it in a horrified voice. I did however subdue her, when i announced that she would look beautiful in anything, especially nothing at all.

She managed a scandalised face, but ruined it with a giggle, we were onstage, but i wasn't thinking, i reached across, held her hand and kissed her until they played the national Anthem. I was surprised that i knew the words.

O, say can you see,

By the dawn's early light,

O'er the mountains and springs,

Were so gallantly streaming.

That our flag was still there

Was proof enough that we strive

Oh say does that banner yet wave,

O'er the land, and the home for the brave

We will stand, under the sun

Together united once more!

Ne'er again, a war will be fought.

No more blood to be spilt.

Harry:

While i knew the words to the anthem, the way they were sung, and the eerie atmosphere they created made the words and song seem a lot more sinister. That Ginny, my love was up on the stage, made the song more terrifying. But when i saw her sitting next to that horrible, ugly old man, who appeared to be the leader of this place i panicked. I felt sick, my head was spinning. I had fainted, again. I woke up in the arms of a man, a very unfamiliar and unwelcome gesture. I woke up, shot out of his lap and pulled out my wand. All before i noticed it was Haymitch. He took one look at my wand, and demanded to know, "Everything".


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay: I just realised how wrong that last bit sound.**

**Nat- I know how long you've been waiting for this, so i put it up, i know it is short. But i need you and anyone else who reads to answer the questions at the bottom!**

Harry:

Haymitch took me being a wizard very well; it was as if he had expected it. He did ask me to prove it though- which i was all too happy to oblige. I used a memory wiping charm, but he just chuckled- very strange for such a big guy, and told me to run along and go to my stylist, Portia.

Portia dressed me in a black suit with red accents- but when i looked again i saw the red accents looked like flames which flickered up my arms and down my legs. Portia smiled without me having to tell her how amazing it was. She had me sit and talk to Effie for FOUR WHOLE HOURS, about how to walk, i thought that only girls had special walks, but no apparently guys do too. She asked me what my approach would be, and when i told her i hadn't thought about it, she said that i should go for self-deprecating satire, and that i should confess my love for Katniss, i knew i should ask her beforehand, but somehow i couldn't bring myself to do it.

The guy i ended up talking to was an absolute clown, he laughed at everything. When i told Katniss this she hissed at me to "Stop being an absolute dick!" and that he only did it to "make the audience like the tributes!" I was staring to have misgivings after Katniss came off, eyes glassy after having spoken about her sister, even though she was strong and powerful onstage i could see she was upset.

The man- Ceaser i think his names was, Took to me straight away, he asked me, while we neared the end about a special girl back home, I looked to Ginny, who smiled, and then shook my head. He pushed and i finally settled on a half-truth, the audience would think i meant Katniss, and hopefully Ginny would think i meant her. I truly didn't know who i meant.

I wasn't able to get away with it that easily though, when Cato and Hermione, still holding hands, departed Katniss shoved me, hard. Pain shot through my arm as i realised i had broken the mirror, seven years of bad luck coming my way, but i knew it wasn't real, was it?

Hermione:

I couldn't believe it when Ginny got up onstage behind a tall, scary looking man, who seemed to closely resemble a snake; he had snow white hair and a drooping left side of the face, like he had experienced a stroke he wore a red rose in his clean, crisp white shirt. There was a man onstage, he had died his hair blue and his nails were painted blue, he had a darker, midnight blue suit. He had little sky blue tattoos though. Which I'll admit were quite hideous, but it was something to look at, other that Cato's hot body which, annoyingly was dressed in a silver suit jacket, and black shirt and pants. I was fighting to keep my blood pressure at a reasonably normal level. I mean, he was just a boy, and I'd never had much "interest" in boys if you know what I mean.

He could clearly sense how nervous i was, and he reached for my hand, and i could see the lust in his eyes, and i knew it was matched by my own. I wanted to lean over and kiss him, but I'd never been this bold in my life, but i knew, if i was going to be bold, it would be with Cato.

The boy who should be trying to kill me, who I should see as an opponent, but now more than ever, i was starting to see him as a friend and i wished he would think of me as more than that, but i knew that was never going to happen. All he was supposed to think of was winning.

But when he turned to me and grinned, i knew his "talents" would not be going to waste. I knew before the end of the week i would be one, of what i was sure were many, of the girls who had experienced Cato in all his glory. He didn't let go of my hand for the rest of the night, and when we went to bed, he pulled me into his room.

Fred:

I had to talk to a ridiculously happy guy who had dyed his hair blue, i mean honestly, blue! He had sky blue tattoos around his eyes and blue lipstick. He was wearing a midnight blue suit. I was quite annoyed, when he asked me about the kiss, alright, it was in front of the entire county, but still, i thought these people had a little decency, alright scratch that, maybe respect is a better word.

I was so annoyed at him that i spat out, "what's that got to do with you, i love glimmer and you just want to come between us. She's my baby girl!" at which Glimmer turned scarlet, her face was being displayed all over Panem. I saw several young men with brilliantly adorned clothing shaking their heads, and i knew we had just lost several sponsors, which could mean our life or death. My eyes sought out gloss, who gave a subtle nod; i knew that if i said the right thing now, it wouldn't be a problem.

While the blue guy, i still didn't know his name, regained composure, i started talking about how i missed my family, i knew the other tributes would think i was weak, but i spun some story about how I'd known Glimmer forever and ever and how i was very protective of her.

Cashmere and Gloss were very pleased with how between us Glimmer and I cleaned up the mess. While listening to the other tributes i saw Hermione start giggling and blushing after Cato said something to her, god she was acting like a slut, i mean she was supposed to be in love with my brother i was so angry i almost missed Harry's Proclamation of His love For Katniss but wait, he just said she came here with him, i wouldn't beat up the stupid dick just yet. Where was all this coming from, he was the boy who lived, my brother's best friend and my sister's girlfriend. I would never beat him up.

**Does anyone mind if Hermione and Cato do some "Grown up Things" This Chapter- if you do could you review and tell me not to- I won't go into detail- yet? Are there any other ships you really like- because i can incorporate them? - Do you think the story is getting too complicated? WHO SHOULD COME OUT ALIVE? YOU GET TO DECIDE! What do you think haymitch's deal is? i might tell you- I HAVE A GREAT IDEA**

**and yes, i'm being a massive tease right now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thank you for my newest reviews, if anyone else reads PLEASE PLEASE review, it would mean the world to me.**

**All my follows and favourites, THANK YOU!**

**If you want to decide where to go with the story PM me, or leave it in your review!**

Harry:

By the time we got to level 12 Katniss was ready to kill me, Haymitch had told her I was a career, and told her that she had to sleep outside, as if anyone would be sleeping tonight. I should've known when she didn't put up a fight at that, something was up, and I needed Haymitch's help to find out.

I went to Haymitch's room, opened the door and found a woman, in Haymitch's Bed. I recognised her immediately as Enobaria, the mentor from 2, the one who had gold plating on her teeth. My immediate thought was, GROSS! Then Haymitch came in, in BOXERS, Eugh! He saw me there and immediately turned around and put on his shirt and pants the next words that came out of his mouth, I will never forget. "Welcome Harry Potter, Welcome to District 9 and 3/4. Dumbledore will be here shortly." Little did I know Hermione was in the room 10 levels down, in clothing which matched Enobaria's!

Hermione:

When Cato pulled me into his room, a wave of emotions ran over me. A few of the thoughts I actually registered screamed for me to run away from the boy, no man who was at that point kissing me, a kiss rife with passion. The other half of me kissed him back, my lust and perhaps love equal if not greater than his.

I didn't really have time to say no, if nothing else Cato was very convincing. And fast, 10 minutes into our escapades, he already had my dress on and was fingering the bottom of my red satin negligee, he was running his fingers over the delicate white lace embroidery.

It was a beautiful piece of work, and I was quite disappointed when Cato ripped it with his teeth, in his frenzy to get it off. No, not really, in reality I was far too excited and nervous to stop him. But standing in front of him in my black lace bra and matching panties, I was a lot less confident. He went to undo my bra and I whispered to him that he had to stop.

We were going into the games, and in a few days this would be history, just another pre games love, no I had to stop using that word, it was lust not love. My practical side was coming back. I knew from the wetness between my legs how close I had been to letting him. But I was not a slut, well at least not usually. I refused to give into my feelings. I would stand proud as one of Hogwarts's smartest pupils and my parents' daughter.

As I shoved Cato out he whispered that he would be coming for me. My dirty, slutty, twisted mind thought of the pun, and then I shook my head, that was just such a Cato thing to do. I knew I was being a tease, but hey, in the arena, there was no love, only GODDAMNIT he was not in love with me, and nor I him!

Fred:

From the floor below, I heard every one of the stupid sluts whispered words, her slutty moans and yes, her eventual refusal to give in to the "mighty" Cato, I felt that now more than ever I was in direct competition with him, and so tomorrow I would make sure, that Glimmer knew that I was responding to her silly not to mention unnecessary teasing.

I went to bed, thinking of Glimmer and what I would do to her in the morning, it made for very pleasant dreams, until I heard a knock on the door, and I opened it and saw… DUMBLEDORE!

I knew I was dreaming but he looked so REAL! My hand went to his beard and then my eyes flew open at his chuckle, it was him, he was really here. SHIT!

He chuckled again and told me to go get dressed. He was taking me to find Hermione, I looked out and harry was standing behind him, looking sheepish.

I wondered what was up.

Harry:

When Fred opened the door, it was hard not to see the lusty thoughts running through his mind, I stood back and let Dumbledore handle him.

The weird thing was that Fred did not immediately turn around; his hand went to Dumbledore's beard. I mean, I knew that I would do the same if I thought I was dreaming, but still. What a weird person.

Dumbledore waited until Fred was dressed until he told us that we had to, "Find Hermione" . Fred made a little murmur under his breath about, "the little slut" and "now she's gonna pay!"

We got upstairs all too fast and without a pause, Fred was at Hermione's door and opening it. Hermione screeched and slammed it shut, not fast enough to hide her dislodged nightgown and bare breasts, now I was not saying she was hot, but well. She was hot.

Hermione:

I heard them coming up the elevator, even if I didn't know who they were, I knew it wouldn't be too good if I was found by anyone in this position, I picked up my ripped negligee and rushed to shut the door.

Not fast, enough by the look Harry gave me when I came out. Then my eyes flicked to Fred, who was clearly deeply unimpressed. Then to Dumbledore, wait DUMBLEDORE, in Panem, "WHAT THE FUCK" who said that? Because they voiced my opinion perfectly, wait shit, IT WAS ME!

Dumbledore sat us down and told us that the Ministry of Magic (MOM) and Voldemort had combined their magic to send us three into the Hunger Games, apparently it was meant to be Ron, but they had just said the red head. Ha-ha, I almost laughed, it clearly pays to be specific!

Harry stole the words right out of my mouth, "But Why is Ginny here?" Dumbledore shrugged, a very foreign looking gesture on such an old man! "Maybe they mixed up?" was Fred's input. All three of us stared at him in sarcastic disbelief, NO SHIT SHERLOCK!

I asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "How do we get out?"

Harry:

Haymitch emerged from the shadows and said in a sinister voice, "You Stay Alive"

Both he and Dumbledore cracked up laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

The Only Problem Was:

Only one of us could make I out alive, and if I had my way, it was going to have to be me.

I mean I deserved it, I was the lone survivor of the killing curse, and I wasn't going to let a bunch of muggles kill me with their primeval weapons. It was time to get serious, and to do that I needed Katniss, and the training centre, no screw Katniss, I was going to do this on my own, I, and I alone was coming out of this alive!

Fred:

From the look in Harry's eyes, i could see that he reckoned he was getting out of this alive, but no, i had a plan to get both me and baby girl glimmer out alive. Harry had had his moment in the sun, i had been training in muggle battle. And i was top of the year in things like shooting, karate, hand to hand combat and all other skills. I was a beater, and i was going to beat the head off anyone who opposed Glimmer and my victory.

For we were victors, she a district 2 Career and I a Gryffindor made career, I would win, and i would find a way out of here.

But a wave crashed through my plans, "But you will never leave Panem, you will stay here, forever."

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but the next chapter IS AMAZING and i don't want to split it, so LONG chapter coming up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, it's short but I'm not feeling inspired, so it is let's just say, a very M chapter, no they aren't doing anything though, but i believe in you.**

**WHAT THE FUCK SHOULD I WRITE?**

Harry:

My head was spinning, never go home, leave Hogwarts FOREVER, and soon the realisation sunk in, me being here meant that Voldemort could never, never be defeated. My head was spinning and an all too familiar sensation wafted over me.

Fred:

Harry fainted, what was with the kid? I had never cared much for him, but i was out of there, going to find Glimmer and on my way to the training centre before Dumbledore, or anyone else could tell me to stop.

Glimmer was tired, i could tell but there was no time, i needed Glimmer to teach me everything she knew, about food, water and weaponry, everything i, no WE, would need to know, if WE were to win the Hunger Games.

Oh, who was i kidding, i missed my family; i was trying to hide my feelings under the classic "career" exterior. Oh god, i was becoming one of them, slowly but surely my brain was rewiring itself to think that winning the hunger games was everything, hell i had a wand, even if i couldn't apparate, they can't make us kill each other. Can they?

Hermione:

My immediate though was Cato, Cato, who was so strong, would still be noting against Fred and even Harry could stun him. Then there was Haymitch, being a wizard he had the power to influence the games in whatever way he wanted. In addition, Dumbledore, with his special fondness for Harry, The odds, were not in our favour.

We had our assessment tomorrow, where they would give our scores to the public, so sponsors could choose whom to bet on. Even with Cato's training I would never get in, no one would sponsor me, and i would die.

GODDAMNIT Hermione, I need to stop thinking like this, it was Cato, and Cato was doing this to me. I needed to survive, and according to _**Panem A History, **_Magic does not work in the arena, I would have to rely on strength, agility and wit and Cato was the only one who could make me stop thinking like that, so he had to go.

"Bye Bye Cato" i whispered in his ear when i got upstairs, apparently he didn't hear what i said, but the tickling in his ear woke him up.

"Where did you go my sweeting?" Cato asked, sweetly, but firmly. I told him that i couldn't tell him and he shot up, pushing me against the wall. "Was it that Red Head from 1? Or perhaps the skinny one from twelve? Or have you been screwing that boy from 11?" He shouted all the rude words i knew, and then more, it was hurtful, but i understood, i was his slut, but that didn't mean i wasn't cheating on him.

I told him i knew what i could do to prove it to him, and he grinned and licked his lips, he kissed me and bit softly on my lower lip, i was in heaven! And then he moved to my neck, sucking softly, and nipping at my ears. Then he kissed a trail slowly down the low neckline of my dress, and stopped, i almost screamed at him, and he could clearly see it as he chuckled to himself, before continuing his descent.

_**I CANNOT DO THIS, i literally can't write this, SOMEONE ELSE FUCKING DO IT!**_

_**Okay, breathe, i'll just make them stop, ABSTINENCE IS KEY!**_

When he got to my breasts, i panicked, and pushed him away, i'd never let Viktor do anything like this, i may have let Ron, but that was safe, reliable slightly cute Ron, who would never hurt me, and i wasn't with Ron, i was with Cato.

Harsh Bloody brutal Cato, fuck, me, I WAS FUCKING SCREWED!

Cato:

The bloody tease, i knew she wasn't cheating on me but hey, she's teasing me, and I'm Cato, no-one teases Cato, and gets away with it, i would need to punish her.

"I know what i can do to prove it to you!" she was trying to be sexy? How…. Cute.

No, i was in control, I was the master Cato, and i was going to make her beg for it. I kissed her, as well as i knew how, it wasn't like i was a virgin or anything, and nibbled on her lower lip, whch i knew would drive her crazy.

Then i moved to her neck, alternating within light nibbles and sucking, and running over the bites with my tongue. I gradually kissed a tantalizing trail down to her bra line i stopped, knowing it would make her crazy. Pulled a puppy dog eyes, and then continued.

Before being rudely pushed on my back, looks like Hermione has some fire after all!

Fred:

The little slut was at it again, from her soft moans, they hadn't ACTUALLY done anything, but seriously, the guy was a total scary doosh, what does she SEE in him, i mean, my brother may not be attractive, but at least he doesn't call her his whore!


End file.
